Eternal Maiden
by avalyn sparks
Summary: Ava Sparks, normal teen, or is she? Thrown into a world she only dreamed of, suffering the loss of everything she has ever known, she is the only person who has any information about what is going on, a scared child and rising darkness will Ava survive? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Above the throbbing in my head and thundering in my chest, my only thought is **run** …. I wake up my heart still erratically pounding and my eyes settle on my clock which reads five am, I let out a frustrated groan but get up and get dressed anyway, I am used to it. I have been having similar dreams often lately, I wonder if this one will come true, probably not although most do in my case I am well aware the circumstances are impossible and it is just my wild imagination acting up again. My name is Ava sparks I'm fifteen years old and ever since I could rememberI have had dreams that came true, I was at first not aware of the abnormalities depicted by such a phenomenon, but after a while I began to believe this common occurrence for me to be a coincidence among others. I am a person who daydreams constantly throughout every day,but at the same time I am bound by logic due to being constantly disappointed because my "superpowers" do not exist and I need to grow up. I went through several fictional phases in My life vampires, werewolves, witches. The usual I recently have been fixated on superheroes, or in other terms superpowers, which have been the common denominator with all my fantasies. I finish up and my mom drives me to school it is my last day before exam break and I am quite anxious to get the day over with, I arrive early like I have the entire year, i sit on the floor of the hall outside of my first period class and observe as a couple of seniors file in and begin to start a game of football, and I watch as a few students arrive and upon discovering the teacher is late follow my example. A few attempt to perform some small tai with me, more specifically different people I had been forced to partner up with. One girl, Megan I believe it was, (I have horrible memory when it comes to names and have no friends along with a couple of acquaintances to speak of) asks me about my plans for the summer and about the finals, I deduce her to be extremely worried, I had deduced earlier on that she suffers some type of generalized anxiety disorder. I subtly prod using minor manipulation which takes little effort for me, she opens up and starts to blubber on about her tests, i feign concern and offer words of comfort, i may be nice as many students at my previous school of ten years have viewed me, although the sad thing is even after all those years none of the other children have gotten that close to finding the real me, i have often had to dumb myself down for the other students and had constantly wore a mask some even had thought i was mute, until i yelled at my entire class in seventh grade and the teacher had left and they had gone wild i had a headache at the time and needless to say there were rumours that i could actually talk and yell too, note the sarcasm, my few 'close' friends at the time had found great humour in this, but getting back to the thought at hand, I often wore a mask of stoicism and rarely genuinely projected my emotions so i found it quite discomforting but did not show it since i am a great actor. I acted "dumb" (which by the way contrary to popular belief means someone with the inability to speak and has over years been attributed to a person who lacks intelligence) I also hid behind humour, acted the part within smaller groups helped that i have a vast mental capacity allowing me to think of several things at once, i played pranks ass well was rarely caught as well, only got in trouble once sent to the principals office for something i didn't do my record is and was clean, I manipulated the principal into settling for detention and he even refrained from putting it down in my file, then i manipulated the detention teacher who let me leave and even told the principal that i was present the entire time, do not misunderstand i never lie and i hate lying i only say the part that is true it is the other person who draws their own conclusions. My point is… what is my point? I let out a breath of air, stupid ADHD the only reason i got diagnosed with it was because the fact that i did not believe that i had it and had no chance to hide the symptoms from the psychiatrist, since then I have been moved schools and I am currently finishing my last year of school after being bumped up two years i kept this information tony self at the end of my last year of my previous school pulling a Houdini from what i gathered from my acquaintances-i mean friends who like to gossi- tell me about school. The bell rings breaking me out of my thoughts and the teacher arrives allowing us into the class. Mrs. white puts a documentary on, she does not like us and would like to get rid of us lucky for her we have an early dismissal. Second, third and fourth period comes and goes and I had completed my Sociology final. The final bell rings and I do not waste time socializing I slip out unnoticed like I have done so many times before, and greet my Mother in her car and she drives us to my favourite restaurant, my mom is a single parent because my father died of drug overdose before I was born, he was not exactly missed, he was abusive. When we get home I head up to my room and begin to study even though my first test is not for two days, I cannot help but feel a pit of dread in my stomach a sense of foreboding. I set my notes aside, I hear my Mom scream bloody murder and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A year ago it was common knowledge that superheroes exist until a darkness emerged and all the regular people had been mind wiped the memories of the heroes and villains disguising the memories as movies, a prophecy was discovered predicting an individual who will experience a great loss and posses knowledge which will expose their identity, and will be known as The Eternal Maiden….

Today, this prophecy was projected into all minds on earth, the humans experience a phenomenon no one thought possible, everyone spectator to events the following events that unfold.

I open my eyes and feel my head rush as I shoot up remembering recent events, I look around and start to panic since I am floating in an all white abyss. A voice breaks the seemingly never-ending silence, "Greetings young human, it is my pleasure to witness the legendary Maiden come into power. It is unfortunate that you have been doomed to loose whomever is closest to your vicinity."

"What have you done to my Mom!" I yell cutting the voice off.

"I have fulfilled your prophecy of course, I would suggest that you refrain from antagonizing me, you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of all of humanity, would you?", he replied in a condescending tone.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?", I ask and feel my voice shake.

"I want you to forget about trying to foil my future plans of world domination.…"

" I am not sure what you're talking about…"

"your 'not sure' or you don't know, you cannot fool me child, we both know you posses several abilities, and have for years, you just held no belief in their existence, but you do not fool me, we both know what happens next, am I wrong?"

"Hey! I just finished school and I refuse to go through puberty again!"

"Who says you will be able to?" he replies haughtily, a flash of light blinds me and I scream in pain as my bones begin to shrink.

"I will bring in the heroes and all of you will be stuck here and the humans will remain in a forever sleep so they may be my audience as I embarrass the heroes, oh and so you may meet them enjoy full access to your abilities, I will return, entertain the guests." another flash of light and i know with my being that he has left, for now. i look down and i feel rage bubble up within me.

"Hey! You cant just turn people into babies and walk away!" I say in a baby voice, "Ugh this is an insult to my vocabulary!" I mutter to my self. Another flash and I see all the superheroes that I have ever heard of and more, I do the only thing my situation lets me I pout.

Captain America approaches me and asks, "I'm sorry for your loss kid, but do you have any idea what is going on? Or who that may have been?"

I cross my arms and turn my head away in an embarrassingly childish manner, "How would I know?" I retort cutely. I hear a few girlish squeals and a 'sooooo cuuuuute' and 'adorable' pop into my head along with a who is this child?' which sounded suspiciously like the captain kneeling before me. I turn my head back to face the heroes and angrily sulk, "Not cute or adorable, My name is Ava." I say quietly. Many heroes gawk in shock, guess I revealed an ability and their reactions confirmed its existence. A bald man in a wheel chair rolls forward, my mind supplies me with a name, Charles Xavier and I feel an onslaught of memories.

"Are you a telepath? Your mind seems to have a natural shield around it.", he asks in a gentle voice.

"I guess", I reply.

"When this is over would you be interested in attending my school for the gifted?"

An uproar occurs and a man, Logan/ wolverine asks, "Are you sure professor? The pup seems awfully young…"

"I just finished high school so no thank you, and if what I know is correct it is not a good idea yet."

"Finished? How old were you before pup? you looked a little young…"

"I was fifteen!", I scowl indignantly.

" And you already graduated? Remarkable, is it perhaps part of your abilities?", Xavier suggested.

"Of course not! None of the abilities that I had access to before hand would have assisted me! I do not cheat!"I reply rudely.

"I did not mean to offend you, Ava was it?", I nod, "Do you know what is about to happen?" I shrug, I do but only bits and pieces but I am definitely not revealing that to people I just met. I remain silent. A robot starts to laugh, I recognize him as ironman or Tony stark, "Good job Xavier, for once you cant use your telepathy on someone and you make the kid who is the only one who has the slightest idea what is happening, sulk like a one year old." he gets out between breathless laughter.

I scowl and try to glare, but it turns out more like the eyes of kicked puppy, "Shut it, Trashcan, I'm six months actually, and your suppose to be a genius?" I quip. His eyes fill with mirth and he busts out into more laughter, before he can make some sort of dimwitted come back, I feel something at the pit of my stomach and lift a finger for silence, everyone freezes and a dark chuckle floods the room and the heroes form a protective barrier around me.

"How cute, the heroes think they can protect a mere baby! The oh so great Avengers think they can save the world from aliens so this should be simple! Think again!" the voice says darkly in a sing song manner.

I suddenly feel myself being lifted and start to struggle, "Let go of me!" I say sounding like a frightened child, I guess that is what I am now huh? The heroes turn around and start to panic when they notice I have vanished, they do not look up, I feel a hand cover my mouth as I struggle to alert them of my current predicament. I frown and an idea comes to mind along with my smile which promises mischief, I bite down, hard.

"you insolent brat!" the heads bellow whip up, "how dare you bite me! for that your mind will receive the same treatment as your body, pity I can not do the same to your memories, oh well, I am sure Teenage hormone filled memories in an infant mind will be maddening.…" he begins to mutter under his breath and I scream as my head seems to hold to much, Eidetic memory does that to you, I feel my mind scape begin to shrink and cause everything to become squished, I begin to lock away less important things and slowly the pain recedes.

"I-I k-know y-you d-do'nt h-have t-the p-power t-to l-let u-us g-go, s-so, i-i-i g-guess w-we h-have t-to

d-do t-this t-the h-hard w-way." I say in a shaky weak voice throat horse from screaming. I take a deep breath summon all my power and channel it into the invisible being holding me captive in the air, I barely register falling, and quietly whispering "I killed him", before the world goes black and I loose consciousness knowing everyone has been returned to wherever they were and everyone has awakened.

I wake up groggily and the memories come flowing back, I double over in pain knowing that my abilities will cause me great pain and I should try not to let anyone know. I shoot up from my bed which I had been lying on previously studying i register the too big clothes and attempt to rush to my closet but instead fall over i realize then that I cannot walk and concentrate so that I am floating in the air I realize i lack the ability of flight and utilize telekinesis and throw on some old clothes of mine throw some things in my backpack after dumping its contents on my bed room floor, preparing to disappear before anyone finds me. I finish and settle the bag on my shoulders, I take deep breath absorbing my home and all of its contents including my mom's car and our RV, excluding my mother's body and my pet cat who meows confusedly at me and at the sudden disappearance of the house , and rubs against the bottom of my feet. Spots settle in my vision, I fight them back, and i gently levitate her up to arm level, settling her into my arms. Taking one last look at the dirt which used to be located bellow my home and my mom lying on the floor, dead. My eyes well up with tears and I turn away and disappear into the night, the sounds of sirens in the distance my soundtrack as I close my eyes and teleport away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Time skip: 3 months later:**

since that night I have been on the run, and made several discoveries along the way, I have been practicing my powers, keeping a low profile, waiting until the time I can come out of hiding. Over the last several weeks which felt like an eternity I have had many run ins and confrontations, yet I still manage to remain unnoticed, by the world which wishes so much for my safe return, but they do not want me, they want the Eternal Maiden, they want her to save them from what they don't know to protect them and defend them, they want a hero, yet they are willing to settle for a mere child, to force there burdens onto a mere child, yet remain a mere child. Do not misunderstand I am aware that not everyone is like that, it is only the one blinded by ignorance, who think they know best, but they don't. Ever since that night three months ago, I have been the talk of the news, people wondering where I had gone, how I had gone, If I had managed to survive, Asking me to come back, Speculation on whether I left willingly or not, even interviews with heroes and people I once knew, there was a funeral for my mother and I just in case I had passed as well, they did not notice my attendance though pity I always wanted to have a few words at my own funeral. I have a confession to make after researching for a bit I have found that my father hadn't died from drug overdose, my mother hadn't the chance to tell him she was pregnant and he had disappeared. I have discovered that if I concentrate long enough I can change my age temporarily of course so far i can handle one week for every year I add on to my age although I can never take a form over the age of fifteen, I am currently six years of age and have been for a month now. I now know all my powers bar one have physically deteriorating draw backs, and some cause a great amount of pain, the ono ability I have that is an exception is my ability to control electronics which I have always had but assumed it was coincidental or just faulty tech. There are a few powers that I had before that faithful night where the rest were unlocked, I had always had super speed but upon realizing the impossibility of the ability scoffed at my own childish belief that I actually possessed the ability and learned to loath running, another ability I always had was mind control, i never did notice that people did what i asked wether they wanted to or not i was extremely persuasive and manipulative back then, other abilities I always had were mind reading, telepathy, clairvoyance, and empathy I just assumed I was good at guessing, and lastly my ability to control weather which is tied to my emotions which explains why the city I lived in was known for having the most bipolar weather for the last 5 years, thats teenage hormones for you, and lastly I have always had the ability to heal others and relieve or transfer pain. That night I unlocked a few powers Teleportation, some of the elements the strongest of which is electricity due to my previous affinity to the element I also can control fire, water, and air, telekinesis **, invisibility, the ability to create forcefields, control time, understand all languages including animals, and I can also partially change my appearance (age, hair and eye colour). Now back to the present, my breathing is ragged as I attempt to catch my breath I peer out of the alleyway at the dinner and my stomach growls I let out a sigh and grimace at the action a sharp intake of breath tells me I require medical attention from a knife lodged in my abdomen hidden by the large hoody i wear, I make my way to the dinner feeling a strange sense of relief for what I don't know I just feel like i am walking somewhere i will be safe and sound. I walk in and the door chimes and everyone turns around to look at me and waiter comes over seat me, I can sense the trepidation in the room and send out a calming feeling using my empathy, and use my mind control to convince the waiter that it is perfectly normal for a six year old to be on their own and ten at night walking into a diner which appears to be anything but family friendly. I place my order of a milkshake with a burger and fries, and the wirer quickly heads off and I settle down in the booth but can't help feeling like I am being watched which does little to ease my six year old fears I feel out with my empathy and after finding no malicious intent, and i calm down. The waiter brings me my food and i feel a wave of nausea hit me but i shove it down and settle for drinking my milkshake and munching on some fries, suddenly someone from the bar rises and sits across from me, i look up and a wave a familiarity hits me as i gape at the wolverine in front of me out of costume. He seems confused as he stares at me, I continue eating my fries as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "What are you doing here alone pup?" he asks, his gruff voice breaks me out of my thoughts, and I am suddenly dragged into a vision which I got tat say is painful and you gotta give me props for not yelling out in pain, although I probably freaked logan out with my glowing blue eyes, Pictures flash in my minds eye my mom and Logan talking and laughing and oh god I need bleach, I am scarred for life make it stop! just as the pictures came they left, and come to seeing Logan break out of his stupor cursing he threw some cash onto the table and picked me up jostling my injuries and I cant help yelp, I may have a high pain tolerance but i am still recovering from that horrifying vision. I seem to startle Logan and he yanks my hoody and shirt up spotting the knife and starts cursing again and I feel a wave of worry come of him like a tsunami. "No worries, just a flesh wound", I attempt to calm him down if only to keep him from causing a seen as he runs out of the dinner and heads to what I am assuming is his motorcycle. He gets on and holds me to his chest one handedly, starting up the bike.**

 **"** **I am officially scarred for life!", I exclaim dramatically. He seems amused by my exclamations, "why is that?" he asks probably not realizing I was not just joking nor delirious. "I just had a vision of you and my mom naked doing something really weird" my young mind still not comprehending the images, the bike swerves and he seems to regain his barings, and asks "is that so?" seemingly shaken, huh wonder why. "yeah" I reply and feel my gip on consciousness weaken, I barely feel as someone shakes me frantically calling my name frantically as I drift off into the abyss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

i open my eyes to a blinding light and slowly coming in to my surroundings with a jolt I sit up and wince regretting the movement I start to panic but a gentle firm hands pushes me back onto the bed, and I look into the concerned brown eyes of the wolverine, and I relax and go limp. He seems to want to ask me something but before he can someone comes in, and before seeing who it is I hear him first "Ah, she is awake, how are you feeling kid?" a blue furry man walks in, "better" I reply dismissing his appearance which seems to confuse him, "Thats good, Logan I got the results for the test you asked for back….", "and?" logan cuts in, "and they are positive, Ava here is your daughter." I feel shock course through me but I feel a warm fuzzy feeling go through me and I quietly watch to see Logan's reaction, he seems to be making a perfect impression of a fish. The blue man turns to me, "My name is Hank but I am known as beast, I know this is a lot to take in but, can you tell me if you have accelerated healing? Logan here has it as his natural mutation, do you think you have it sweetie?", "I can't heal my self…" i answer carefully unsure how much to reveal, I turn to look at logan and he seems to have broken out of his stupor, and seems to contemplate something and then asks, " wait you cant heal yourself? but you can heal?", I sigh and tell them of all my powers. "if it makes you feel better I haven't aged in years" Logan tells me. Hank or beast takes Logan who I now know is actually my father outside to probably talk without me overhearing. I decide to look around and notice the machine I was hooked to was fried and it seems none noticed, I sighed and unhooked my self and slowly get up wincing but slowly calming down with my ability to transfer or remove pain I also have a high pain tolerance and quickly get over it, and start to explore. i hear the door open and logan, beast and the professor walked or rolled in. "Hello Ava, I see you are better" the professor observes. "When you have the ability to control or transfer pain you gain a high pain tolerance, I can be dieting and if I decide to I can act like nothing is wrong." "No kidding", Logan says, "I-we almost lost you and I couldn't even tell you were injured until i picked you up" he finishes with a hint of elf loathing. "Sorry" i say guiltily, "It was the vision's fault" I finish and explain the physical drawbacks of my powers. The three men seem horrified by the end of my explanation. "so about your healing power are there any side effects?" Hank asks concernedly. "Wanna see?" I ask innocently trying to suppress a wince at the thought of the draw backs. At the three mens' nods I step towards the professor and place my hand on his shoulder and a white light engulfs me and seems to startle the men. I imagine Xavier's spine heal itself and I bite my lip holding in a scream, and the light dies down, and i stumble backwards on my butt and Logan picks me up and gently places me on the bed, "Try… to…walk.", I say between pants. Charles looks at me as though I had gone nuts and slowly and shakily pulls himself to his feet, spots settle in my vision but I shake them off, Professor seems to be surprised to find his legs support him and lets out a breathy laugh and smiles like a kid at christmas and starts running around seemingly unable to get enough of his newly regained ability, I smile and cough into my hand I look to see blood and try to hide it but Logan the new concerned father that he is grabs my hand and looks at the blood in horror and shouts for Hank who runs over and accesses the situation and hand me a cup of water which I drink and the urge to cough subsides. The three men look at me in concern Xavier having finished celebrating looked guilty, "If it causes pain you shouldn't use it", Xavier says looking at me seriously. I just shrug, "Chuck is right Pup" Logan says sternly. " Im fine now", I reply pouting, "Im bored now" I say randomly getting up and heading to the door so I can find something to play with. "Where do you think your going pup?" Logan asks gruffly lifting me up before I can reach the door and settles me on his hip. "Its boring in here wanna play" I reply tilting my head to the side cutely, Logan seems to melt, and Hank laughs muttering something about Logan being around my pinky which is ridiculous since he wouldn't fit which I tell him and he starts laughing again and Logan starts yelling at him and I drift off to sleep lulled by his heart beat.

 **Logans POV**

I cant believe I am a father, she is so cute and I can already feel a strong urge to protect her, but I can't protect her from the effects of her powers and it scares me, I feel bad that she inherited my inability to age but a selfish part of me is glad because I don't want to watch her grow old and die she is to precious for her to lose her cute innocence, I calm done and stop yelling at beast when I notice she drifted off with her thumb in her mouth, aw cute she fell asleep to the sound of my heart beat, beast the idiot he is is still laughing like a maniac, I shush him and he calms done and looks apologetic, Chuck just stands there looking like he is worried this is just a dream and he'll wake up to find himself in his chair, I'm happy for him i really am but his happiness came at the cost of my baby girl, where did this possessiveness come from? must be my alpha male personality. Ava snuggles closer into my chest and I look down at her in Awe at the sense of calm that emanates from her calming down my anger towards the two Bubs in front of me. I take a deep breath, and turn towards them "You two are lucky that my anger keeps disappearing" I tell them calmly, walking out to my room placing her on the bed pulling a chair over to watch over her, it's my job to protect her now and I'll be damned if I fail her she's mine which makes her part of my pack which means no one is touching her if i could somehow simultaneously watch over and protect her and hunt those bastards that put that knife into her side i would, ut she is my top priority so for now I watch over her.

 **Back To Ava POV**

I regain consciousness for the second time in a few hours, and find myself in a dark room, I spot a hunched figure next to the bed, Recognizing him as my Daddy I let out a breath of relief and crawl onto his lap, I Wrap my short arms around him and give him a childish kiss on the cheek, "I love you Daddy" I say voice coming out childish, the figure below me stills, and warm strong arms gently hug me back, "I love you to Pup" he replies his voice unusually soft, I snuggle closer and drift off one again to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I wake up again to find my self lying down on a firm chest, I look up to see my Daddy's sleeping face I quietly crawl off and take note that I am now back in my infant body as I attempt to stand up only to fall off the bed, hard, I feel tears well up to my eyes and sniff and wipe them away, I crawl away carefully, only to be faced with the dilemma of opening the door, my face suddenly lights up as I am struck with an idea focusing I use telekinesis to quietly open the door just enough for me to crawl through. I slip out quietly unnoticed by the only other occupant of the room who remained blissfully unaware as he quietly snored. I quiet crawled down the long hall filled with doors deciding to explore I choose random passageway to crawl through and continue my adventure. I was startled by a sound of surprise and turn around to find a brown hairede teen , I look up at him curiously with wide innocent eyes and tilt my head to the side, "Vhat brings you here? who are you chère?" he asks picking me up. "My name is Ava, whats yours?" i ask. "I be Remy", he replies. "Nice to meet you", I return politely. "you too chère. " he answers, now where should I take you?", before I can reply the sound of a door slamming and Daddy shouting was heard in the hall, "Ava! Where are you Pup?!" he shouted frantically the sounds of running getting louder as he panicked. "That is our cue eh chère?" I nod, and he walks with me in his arms out into the hall where a crowd was formed attempting to calm Logan down, "mi ami! I have someone for you!" Remy exclaims catching Logan's attention, Logan perks up makes his way to us and grabs me from Remy checking me over for injuries, "Sowy Daddy I was looking for somewhere to play and then I met Remy he's weally nice, i didn't mean to scawe you", I say tears welling in my eyes, "Aw its ok Pup, don't cry", he says wiping my tears, he turns to Remy, "thanks for bringing her back to me kid". "It is no problem mi ami" Remy replies seemingly subdued, as was everyone in the hall, they seemed to gape more so when Professor walked out of his room and turned to me, "I am so glad you are alright Ava, I want to thank you for what you did for me, i cant thank you enough i am eternally grateful" Chuck says, I turn and smile up at him, "No problem Chuck" I say innocently, everyone cracked up. "She is definitely yours" chuck says between laughs. I look around confused Daddy calls him chuck whats wrong with me calling him chuck too? Daddy introduces me to each and every one of his students, they're are nice although the girls and some of the guys seem to see me as a cute little puppy and kept awing. Logan takes me to the kitchen and pulls out a chair and seats me on his lap he growls at anyone who seems to get to close or ask to many questions, "what would you like to eat pup?" he asks, as a plate is placed in front of us, I take note that i appear to be the only person present under the age of sixteen, huh must be because Mutants are no longer being born, not since 2000. "Im not picky I'll eat whatever you do." I reply. "Any allergies?" he asks concerned, understandable he's new to the whole parent thing, I'm also new to this as well especially all the attention. "Um a few…." I reply, "what kinds" he asks. "Egg, peanuts, and whey." i reply reluctantly. "eggs and whey are intolerances while peanuts is an allergy", i explained. "umm can you eat toast?' he asks, I nod and he passes his to me and I munch on it happily. chatter around the table resumes and we are no longer the centre of attention. "so, Logan, who's the lucky girl?" Storm i think it was asked he glared at her and let out a growl holding me close, "Her mother is dead", he answers seemingly preparing to comfort me. Everyone freezes, "I'm so sorry" she says and i can tell she is. "why are you sorry? you didn't kill her", i ask confused. "she was killed?" she asked slowly. "uh huh' i said nodding, " but don't worry the scary man is gone." i say trying to comfort her. Her eyes shine with sympathy, "don't worry mommy is right here" i say pointing to my heart. everyone remains quiet and I squirm in discomfort at the blatant staring which was starting to creep me out. Logan picking up on my discomfort glared and barked ,"what are you all gapping at!", that snaps them out of it real quick. Everyone finishes breakfast and clean up begins, Logan takes me back to hjis room and sets me on his bed, seemingly contemplating something, 'How do i give my girl a bath?' i hear a voice say, recognizing it as Logan's thoughts, i freeze time and change into a one piece swim suit with my ducky floatys which were stored within my mind and unfreeze time. "swim?", i ask excitedly, i love to swim.

"sure pup, just let me change ands we'll head to the pool out pool." he says smiling down at me. He grabs a swimsuit and heads to the bathroom changing quickly. "Swim, swim swim!", I exclaim giggling excitedly, as he carried me out to the pool. He sets me down next to the pool and he seems to contemplate something catching on I force my self to age to year the swimming suit adjusting to my new size and i toddle to the poolside and jump in my floatys keeping my head above water. Daddy smiles and gets in treading water next to me, I start to play with the water splashing around and giggling like the little kid i am, About two hours later i let out a yawn rubbing my eyes, Logan picking up on the action swims over to me and picks me up pulling me out of the pool, "come on pup, lets get you to bed" he says. Placing me down on his bedroom floor. "Bath time?" i ask innocently inwardly smirking at my successful plan. "of course" he replies, leading me to his bathroom, seemingly at a loss of what to do i point at the tub and he seems to get the message filling it with warm water and bubbles, the water stops and he turns to me and appears lost, i giggle slipping of the swim suit and jumping in making a rubber ducky appear i start to play, after realizing he has no idea what to do , i sigh and make a bottle of baby shampoo and some appear with a wash cloth and brush, setting the brush aside i set to work i am well aware i need a bath they are not exactly abundant on the street. I begin by scrubbing myself, Then start rubbing the shampoo in my hair giggling i return to playing with the bubbles breaking out of his stupor Logan pulls up his sleeves and finishes up rinsing me off, he wraps me in a large warm towel and sets me on the floor, draining the tub he turns to me and blinks owlishly seemingly lost once again. I smile and hand him the brush, he attempted to fix my hair but seemed to lack any luck. i sigh taking the brush from him and making some clothes appear he attempted to dress me but i think he needs some practice, i giggle and smile up at him, knowing that he felt bad i hugged him, "its ok Daddy you just need practithe practiththe practise" i smile at my small accomplishment in linguistics. "But you probably need a teacher" i finish, smiling at him brightly. He smiles at me and says, "i'll be right back." and leaves the room and i seat my self on his bed smiling sweetly and swinging my legs, Daddy returns with one of his students and fellow teachers in tow, Kitty Pryde and Jean Gray nice girls, they both burst into laughter when they spotted me. Daddy growled, "can you two just fix her", he asked gruffly, i frown"im not broken Daddy i remind him like the good girl i am, but the teen and woman bust into laughter, "its not funny" i pout dramatically causing the two of them to laugh harder, Daddy let out a long suffering sigh and the two girls slowly came to their senses and set to work fixing my clothes and hair they pulled my blond hair into two ponytails, the girls begun admiring their work gushing about how cute i look, Daddy begun showing them out, "Mr. Logan you should let us and the girls take her shopping!" exclaimed Kitty, at my look of horror he let to a gruff we'll see and slammed the door in their faces. He ran to me and engulfed me in a hug lift ing me and placing me on his hip, "Daddy?'i ask, he hmms, "I really hate shopping." He chuckles, "Me too" he replies full heartedly. He places me on his bed and tucks me in, kissing me on my forehead, I smile sleepily and drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

 **Nobody's POV**

That night, the residents of Xavier's school for the gifted all gather sans a certain toddler, as there was a massive storm of which the magnitude was quite high. The electricity had gone out an hour prior around midnight and the mutants have called a meeting in the living room area. "Its not my doing." replied Storm when questioned.

"Could it be natural?", someone asked. A shrill scream broke out, and a particular Feral was spurred into action, running to his room, a select group of mutants consisting of Xavier, Jean, Kitty, Remy, Scott, Storm, and Kurt, follow him. When they enter the room they watch in horror as a Young Ava, tosses and turns screaming for mercy as though suffering a bad dream while periodically being shocked by lightning. Logan in a flash is at her side attempting to awaken her but is soon thrown back by the electricity. "Chuck, I give you permission to do whatever necessary to wake her up!", Wolverine shouts over the roar of the wind. Xavier nods putting a finger to his temple and moments later seems to stumble back. "Her telepathy is so strong that her mind is impenetrable unless she lets me in I can't help her!", Charles shouts in a panic. Suddenly a gasp is heard from the bed as the storm quickly dissipates, Logan is soon once again at her bedside. The child begins to sob, "Please get it out! get it out!" she screams sobbing. " Get what out baby?" asks Logan in a panic. "It hurts!" Ava whimpers, sniffing as the tears slow down. "what hurts?" asks Xavier concerned. "Weapon X- 15, Adamantium- steel alloy, Diamond incrusted." The young girl gasped out clearly in pain. "Im gonna kill that B*****d again!" growled wolverine "Ava, did they coat your skeleton in Admantium, those idiots you cant self heal like I can!" he finished looking down at his daughter he wished he could take away her pain. "Not coated, infused inside the bones." she replied, seemingly trying to hide the pain in an attempt to calm down her father. "What?", he asked horrified. Ava slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and looked down at her hands seemingly bracing her self as four claws similar to the wolverines broke through skin and she grimaced. Logan looked down at the Diamond coated claws that were the same size as his in horror, as did the other occupants in the room. "Logan you once said that your claws hurt every time you extract them and with your healing…", Charles broke off clearly appalled that anyone would do that to a child.


	7. Author note

**Author Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating, I have decided to place this story on a possibly temporary hiatus, if I receive a certain amount of comments i may**

 **continue for now please PM me if you have any suggestions or wish for me to continue**

 **avalyn sparks**

 **out! ;p**


End file.
